mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kuro Selas/Hõrõ Musuko - Kreate a Kombatant
History Part 1: The Temple of Elements In the beginning of times, long ago Mortal Kombat ever came to be, there was an Elder God whose greed was only matched by his formidable knowledge of magic. Shinnok wanted Earthrealm for himself but his fellow Elder Gods would not permit that, so the Elder God devised a plan that would permit him to enter the realm without warning the Elder Gods. The Elder God created a powerful amulet that weakened the dimensional barriers and granted him access to Earthrealm, but unlike he had expected the elemental gods of Earthrealm sensed the weakness of Earthrealm’s barrier and turned against Shinnok. During the war against the Earthrealm gods, he came into direct conflict with the thunder god Raiden, who during the final stages of this war was forced to choose between sacrificing Earth's indigenous races, or ceding the rule of Earthrealm to Shinnok. The Elder gods intervened, and assisted Raiden in his struggle. Raiden defeated Shinnok, and stripped him of his amulet and his status as an Elder God. Shinnok was then banished to the deepest regions of the Netherrealm. However, at the expense of Shinnok's defeat, the dimensional fibers of the worlds were severely weakened, and the Saurians, Earth's indigenous life form at the time, were nearly exterminated. Affraid that the item could once again be used to wage war against Earth, Raiden decided to lock it in a Temple in the highest mountain of Earthrealm and he designated his fellow elemental gods as the guardians of the amulet. For ages the amulet remained mostly unknown and hidden deep within the temple and the Gods that resided were not troubled, as most visitors were killed by the numerous traps, until one day a Lin Kuei warrior named Bi-Han entered the temple and made his way to the amulet, killed Ohona, Hinoka and Kumari and took the amulet to Quan Chi. Part 2 - The wondering son Two years after the defeat of the gods a monk wondered in the mountains searching for enlightnment when he found the temple. Feeling drown into the temple by a strange force, the monk made his way inside. In there he found something he could never dream of, three tombs stood in front of him and each one of them had an elemental symbol encraved in it. The monk was amazed by such a place, but he did not expect what was about to happen. Kumari, Ohona and Hinoka souls rose from their tombs and spoke to the monk. "Welcome young one, we are the elemental gods. Long ago have we been stripped from our bodies and our souls have been imprisoned in this temple, our brother's left us here as they were unable to do anything, and no living being as seen this temple since it disappeared. You young one are the first to see us and although I sense uncertainty within you, I know that your heart is strong. Tell me, what's your name?" The monk was amazed by what he was hearing from the gods and he could not believe his eyes. "I do not have a name my Lords, I am nothing but a simple monk from the monastery of the west that has come in a search from enlightenment." "Then we shall call you Hõrõ Musuko, the wandering son, you will be our enforcer in this world. If we were to be reborn in our bodies we would be nothing but a shadow of our former selves, our spirits would be guided by revenge and we would follow a dark path. Let us be united within you and you shall become one with us. Do you acept Musuko?" "I am your follower, be as you wish, I will be your hands and your eyes, and together we shall bring light to this world. I shall become your son, the wandering son that searchs for his place in heavens and that will have his destiny forever connected to yours." "Very well." The gods essence was reunited into one single orb that flew towards Musuko. As Musuko received the essence of the gods he could see the worl in a new prespective. He felt stronger and faster and there was a never lasting vitality within him. "You shall get the amulet of Shinnok back. The item is very important and in the wrong hands it can be a very dangerous amulet that can bring destruction to all things." - The voice echoed within Musuko's head. Part 3 - Kenshi Two months after starting his quest for the amulet Musuko came across a blind swordsman that was training to perfect his skills. Although he could not see Musuko the swordsman felt his presence. "Your spirit...the energy that dwells within you is stronger that I anything I ever sensed before." "So you can sense my energy...I never thought I human could do that." "I am guided by my ancestors, I was once blinded by greed but now I am able to see so much more than I ever could." "I see...yet I can still feel the anger within you and the loneliness you feel...beware that the path of loneliness will lead to nothing but suffering..." As Musuko started walking Kenshi spoke to him once more. "I am not the only one that follows that path...and my hatred in nothing compared to your despair..." Musuko kept walking as he thought about the words of the swordsman. After a night spent in the inn in the nearby town Musuko resumed his trip but he encountered an event that he did not expect. In the road was Kenshi battling two foes at a time, those foes were none other than Kung Lao and Kitana, who had been resurrected by Quan Chi and were attacking all the threats from Earthrealm, and that included the blind swordsman Kenshi. Musuko rushed to Kenshi's rescue and before Kung Lao could see him, Musuko lit his fist on fire and punched him back. "Well this fight has finally become fair..." - said Kenshi who was fiercely battling Kitana. Kung Lao threw his hat at Musuko but before the hat could hit him, Musuko created an earth shield that blocked the attack and disappeared into a puddle reappearing behind Kung Lao with an fire uppercut that sent the shaolin monk flying. In the meantime Kenshi was fighting against Kitana, the swordsman was fighting with all his might but he had been wounded previously and if the fight was to carry on for too long he would lose against this immortal enemy. With Kung Lao out of the way Musuko went to help Kenshi, he did a flying kick towards Kitana sending her back and as Kitana and Kung Lao tried to get back on their feet, Musuko combined water and fire creating a massive amount of vapor that he used to escape with the wounded Kenshi. Hidden in the forest nearby he asked the swordsman what had just happened. "Kitana and Kung Lao were ressurected by Quan Chi, a sorcerer that is helping Shinnok." "Shinnok?" That name caught the attention of Musuko, so Shinnok was once again trying to take control over Earthrealm...something that would probably mean that he has the amulet once more... With that in mind Musuko decided to find the sorcerer as it would probably lead to the amulet but as he was about to leave Kenshi spoke to him. "You mind if I join you?" - Kenshi was wounded but he still managed to get enough strength to get up. "You should rest...you are in no condition to follow me right now..." "You saved my life...besides I'm sure that we'll be heading in the same direction...I heard Kung Lao and Kitana talking about Edenia, it seems that Quan Chi somehow managed to cease control of the realm and he's trying to use it to get into Earthrealm, and I can't allow that...I will defend Earthrealm with everything I've got." Seeing the determination in the words of Kenshi, Musuko decided to walk alongside the blind swordsman. They will head for Edenia and they will hunt Quan Chi and Shinnok... To be continued in Mortal Kombat II (2013) Combat Characteristics As a member of the Shaolin Temple, Musuko is a very skilled warrior. He is a master of the Shaolin Fist and the Drunken Master style of martial arts. After absorving the souls of the gods, Musuko became much stronger and gained the ability to control Water, Rock and Fire. Special Moves *Hot Hands: Musuko lits his hand on fire and punches the opponent in the face burning him. **Piri - Piri Hot: An enhanced version of Hot Hands, Musuko turns both his hands on fire and smashes the opponents head between his fists burning him. *Rock Shield: Musuko creates a shield of rock that blocks incoming attacks. **Solid Rock: An enhanced version of Rock Shield, Musuko turns his body into rock and becomes much stronger agains any type of attack but he also becomes slower. *Puddle travelling: Musuko sinks into a puddle and reappers behind his opponent with an uppercut. **Hot Puddles: The enhanced version of Puddle Travelling, instead of using water Musuko uses lava to sink and he reappers behind his opponent covered by lava and doing an uppercut. *Lava ball: Musuko mixes fire and earth to create a Lava ball which he throws at his opponent. **Volcano: An enhanced version of the lava ball, Musuko makes lava erupt on his opponent's location. X-Ray Move Gods Strike Hard: Musuko does a fire breath that burns his opponents face and then as the opponent holds his face in aggony Musuko turns his hands into rock and punches them in the groin. Fatality *Football: Musuko uses his powers over earth to open a hole under his opponent making him sink and only leaving the head out, then he turns his feet into solid rock and kicks his opponents head off. *Vesuvius: Musuko makes lava erupt behind his opponent and pushes him into it making him crawl as the lava burns his body. Weaponality Eye Lift: Musuko sticks his staff into his opponents eye and then rips his head off and holds it in the air like a trophy. Babality Musuko creates a small volcano but nothing comes out of it and when he goes to check a jet of water hits him in the face and makes him fall back and burst into tears. Animality *Musuko turns into an eagle and flies towards his opponents and then starts to beak his face off until there's nothing but the skull. Character Relations *Friend of Raiden and Fujin *Rescued Kenshi, who became his partner *Hates Bi-Han, Quan Chi and Shinnok Stages *Temple of Elements Trivia *Musuko's favourite color is black and his favourite food his lasagne *Musuko's parents died when he was young and no one knew his name, so he was just called Kid by all of the monks. Gallery Togashi_Okamoto.jpg|Musuko's fire fist Togashi_Sakata.jpg|250px enfoll.jpg 9075-NewMirumotoKensai-Jwimberly.jpg|Kenshi training Shaolin_Monk_by_Athey.jpg|Musuko's previous apperance Category:Blog posts